1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for changing of molds in foundry or mold casting machines, in which the mold is moved from a changing station to a receiving and work station, and there connected with means for holding the mold.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Changing work tools or molds in foundry machines usually requires stationary or mobile hoisting tools, which are used to locate the mold in the operative position. This changing procedure is complex and frequently subject to accidents. Moreover, the molds which, as a rule, are multipart molds, are cleaned within the machine, and this is relatively difficult to do.
Also known in the art are arrangements in which the new and old molds are mounted on a rotatably supported mold holder, and these molds are transferred by swinging the new part into the machine and then into operation. This type of arrangement is disclosed in German Pat. No. 31 48 461.
For this purpose, a part of the new mold is arranged on a second mold holder of the machine, and then pivoted into the operative position. The disadvantages of this arrangement are that the actual exchange of the mold must be done, as heretofore, through external hoisting instruments or tools, with a corresponding danger of accidents, and a second mold holder is required, resulting in duplication of structural components.